Rockford Hills
Rockford Hills is an affluent district in northern Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The area also contains the smaller neighbourhood of Burton. Description It is bordered by Hawick and Alta to the east, Downtown and Little Seoul to the south, Vinewood Hills to the north, and Richman, Morningwood, and Backlot City to the west. Rockford Hills can be divided into two sections: northern end and southern end. The northern end consists of mostly residential homes and a small street with fancy restaurants. The southern end is dedicated to shopping and is also where Portola Drive is located. The Rockford Hills City Hall is located at the centre, just across the street from Mount Zonah Medical Center. The fire station and police station are situated here as well. In the east, the Rockford Plaza serves as the shopping centre to obtain overpriced clothing. The district contains many high-end mansions, most of them built using Spanish-style architecture, a common styling for mansions in real-life Beverly Hills. Almost all of the mansions in Rockford Hills have a gate, a swimming pool, and a tennis court. Influence The district is based on Beverly Hills, California for its mansions and luxury lifestyle, with elements from Century City. Rockford Hills also contains many corporate buildings and retail outlets that are based on real life buildings and outlets in Beverly Hills. Even though the real Beverly Hills is a city separate from Los Angeles, Rockford Hills is considered a district of Los Santos. Events of Grand Theft Auto V The area is a setting for many missions in the game, particularly those which start or occur at Michael's mansion. In Complications, Simeon orders Franklin to secretly invade the mansion and repossess Jimmy's BeeJay XL. Michael, hidden in the back seat, threatens Franklin with a gun and orders him to smash the windows of Simeon's dealership. In Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael is given a spiked drink by Jimmy, he's pushed out of his car by Jimmy near their mansion in the neighborhood, shortly before the fictitious Michael's nightmare of an alien abduction occurs. In Meltdown, Devin Weston sends several Merryweather guards to take hostage of Michael's family, while Michael and Jimmy were in the Oriental Theater celebrating their film. A large shootout between Michael and the guards took place in the mansion, and Michael's family survived. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Complications *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Meltdown ;Side Missions *Breach of Contract - Josh Bernstein is talking with two police officers near a burned mansion that Trevor burned before on Josh's orders. When Trevor approaches the cops and Josh, Josh betrays Trevor and tells the cops that Trevor is the perpetrator. Trevor can kill Josh or let him go. But Trevor manages to kill the cops and escape from the police. *The Good Husband - Amanda is put into the back of a Police Cruiser after an altercation at Didier Sachs. Michael comes to the rescue and takes the police car before the police offer takes her to the station. ;Activities *Tennis (at Michael's mansion) *Yoga (at Michael's mansion) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rockford Roll - Simeon requests for the players to repossess a 9F Cabrio parked at the Rockford Dorset Hotel. Notable Residents *Josh Bernstein *Amanda De Santa *Jimmy De Santa *Michael De Santa *Tracey De Santa *Tyler Dixon *Hayden Dubose *Cris Formage Transport *LST - Portola Drive Station Places of Interest *Archipelago (The Peninsula) *City of Los Santos Public Library *Cottage Park (The Maltz Park and Holmby Park) *Epsilon Building (Church of Scientology Celebrity Center) *Mount Zonah Medical Center (Cedars-Sinai Medical Center) **Harper Unit for Clinical Psychology (Cedars-Sinai Annex Building) *Portola Trinity Medical Center (Beverly Hills Triangle Medical Plaza) *Richards Majestic (Constellation Place/MGM Tower) *Rockford Gardens Park (Beverly Gardens Park) *Rockford Hills Church (Church of the Good Shepherd) *Rockford Hills City Hall (Beverly Hills City Hall) *Rockford Hills Fire Station *Rockford Hills Police Station *Rockford Plaza (Beverly Center) *Weazel Dorset (Saban Theatre) *Weazel Plaza (Fox Plaza) *Wenger Institute (Cedars-Sinai Outpatient Services Building) Businesses Rockford Hills is home to higher-end businesses, in particular fashion as well as food. *Aiongold *AKAN Records ( ) *Anna Rex ( / ) *Augury Insurance ( ) *Barbone ( ) *BAWSAQ *Betta Pharmaceuticals *Bite! *Bob Mulét ( ) *Brawls ( ) *Café Redemption ( ) *Chaps *Chébs Eaterie ( ) *Cluckin' Bell (in Rockford Plaza) *Caca ( / ) *Cockatoos ( ) *Cougari ( / ) *Criminalli Couture ( ) *Croq-A-Hoop ( ) *Dalique ( / ) *Didier Sachs ( ) *Enema ( / ) *Eugenics Incorporated *Facepalm Cosmetics ( ) *Fleeca *Fruit of the Vine *Fuque ( ) *G&B ( / ) *Guido Zenitalia ( ) *Gussét ( / ) *Helga Kreppsohle ( / ) *Homme Gina ( ) *Île de Stylo ( ) *International Online Unlimited ( / ) *Java Update Coffeeshop *Jonny Tung ( and / ) *Judith Martoyani ( ) *Lifeinvader Office ( / ) *Leopolds ( ) *Les Bianco (in Rockford Plaza) *Limey's Juice and Smoothies *Little Tea Pot *Lombank ( ) *Luxury Autos ( ) *Maracas ( ) *Max Renda ( / ) *Mors Mutual Insurance ( ) *MyMy ( / ) *Noodle Exchange *Pegasus Concierge *Pendulus ( / ) *Penris *Percii ( / ) *Perseus ( / ) *Pfister Design ( / ) *Pill-Pharm ( ) *Ponsonbys ( / ) *Pump & Run Gymnasium ( ) *Quincy Biro ( / ) *Rockford Dorset Hotel ( ) *Santo Capra ( / ) *Sebastian Dix ( / ) *Sessanta Nove ( ) *Swallow ( / ) *Tatas on Portola ( ) *Tim Vapid ( / ) *TSLC ( / ) *Ushero Bros ( ) *Val-de-Grâce ( ) *Valet Parking ( ) *Vangelico ( ) *Vinewood Bar & Grill *Von Crastenburg Hotel ( ) *Wags to Riches ( ) *Winfrey Castiglione ( / ) *Wup et Dux ( ) Roads and Streets *Abe Milton Parkway *Boulevard Del Perro *Carcer Way *Caesar Place *Dorset Drive *Dorset Place *Dunstable Drive *Dunstable Lane *Eastbourne Way *Edwood Way *Greenwich Way *Heritage Way *Mad Wayne Thunder Drive *Marathon Avenue *Movie Star Way *Portola Drive *Rockford Drive *San Vitus Boulevard *South Boulevard Del Perro *South Mo Milton Drive *South Rockford Drive *Spanish Avenue *West Eclipse Boulevard Collectibles/Pickups *Spaceship parts *Health packs: **2 inside Michael's mansion **One at Mount Zonah Medical Center **One behind a building beside the Weazel Dorset Gallery The High Life Update.jpg|Artwork of a woman holding a Bullpup Rifle in Rockford Hills. Franklinrockfordhills.jpg|A screenshot depicting Franklin in front of the Rockford Hills sign. DeSantaResidence-GTAV.png|De Santa Residence. Michael's Mansion.jpg|De Santa Residence (back side view). Street View.jpg|Street view of Portola Drive in Rockford Hills. Mansion.jpg|A mansion in Rockford Hills. RichardsMajestic-GTAV-WeazelPlaza.jpg|Richards Majestic and Weazel Plaza, the tallest buildings in the district. EpsilonBuilding-GTAV.png|The Epsilon Building in Rockford Hills. RockfordHillsChurch-GTAV.png|Rockford Hills Church. Rooftop View.jpg|Rooftop view of Rockford Hills. Top-Down Perspective-Rockford Hills-GTAV.png|Satellite view of Rockford Hills during character switching. Trivia *The name of the district likely references Jim Rockford, a fictional Los Angeles private investigator from the 1970s television show The Rockford Files. See Also *Rodeo - 3D Universe counterpart, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }} ru:Рокфорд-Хиллс de:Rockford Hills es:Rockford Hills hu:Rockford Hills Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V Category:Rockford Hills